HGUC RX-79［G］ Gundam Ground Type (2018) (Parachute Pack)
The High Grade Universal Century (HGUC) RX-79［G］ Gundam Ground Type (2018) (Parachute Pack) is a 1/144 scale kit released in 2018, as a Bandai Hobby Online Shop exclusive. Includes *Gundam Ground Type **2 Beam Sabers **Weapon Rack (referred to as Weapon Container) ***Adapter for 180mm cannon parts **Parachute Pack *Beam Rifle *100mm Machine Gun *180mm Cannon *Rocket Launcher *Net Gun *6-tube missile launcher *Shield *GM Head Kit Features & Gimmicks Articulation *Shoulder parts can swing forward for extra frontwards articulation. *Pelvis joint can swing upwards/downwards. *Arms and Legs feature double-jointed elbow/knee parts for a wider range of articulation. *Hip joints can... **Tilt upwards/downwards on each piece. **Rotate on each thigh. *Waist can tilt frontwards (or backwards in a limited manner) via an inverted 2-piece L-shape joint construction. Weapons/Other Gimmicks *The kit can be built with either the Gundam head or the GM Head. *Beam Sabers can be removed from/store into the thigh units via parts swapping. *The shield can be stood up by folding down the bipod. *100mm Machine Gun stock can fold backwards/forwards. *100mm Machine Gun's foregrip can swivel forward. *Beam Rifle foregrip can swivel left and right. *180mm Cannon can be separated and stored into the container. *Weapon container or the Parachute Pack can be mounted on the backpack via minor parts swapping. Tips & Tricks *For better results, most/some of the details are needed to be applied/panel-lined with Gundam Markers and/or Mr. Color paints. *The Gundam ACE exclusive 1/144 Experimental Long Range Beam Rifle add-on can be used for this kit, either as handheld or storage inside the weapons container. *The pull-out shoulder joints can be built with either PC-002's Polycap piece 2 or Parts A2 45 & A1 21. *Due to the trigger finger hand being molded in the same color as the 180mm Cannon, repainting is recommended to match with the normal hands. *Take extreme caution while removing the V-fin (A1 7) from the runner: Due to both sides of the pointy section being molded with gates, you need to trim off the rear end of the fin pieces carefully with your finger pressing the piece to prevent any bending or possible damage. Release dates *August 2018 (Vintage) Notes & Trivia *The included Parachute Pack is an accessory seen in Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team, albeit only appearing in the intro and one Episode. *This kit also includes the correctly designed GM Ground Type head part *Like the HGUC GM Ground type, the Gunpla also suffers a minor design flaw; The two lower halves of the arm pieces may have a slight gap due to lacking any snap-fit tabs to hold them due to giving clearance for the double wrist joint. *Take note that the neck joint (C1 13) is only compatible with the kit's included head part (and some other HGUC GM Ground type variants). *Unlike most HGUC Gunplas, the instructions mention that front skirt armor is required to be separated while assembling, as opposed to being an optional step. *Most of the backpack parts that shared with the same mounting points are incompatible due to both panels protruding on each side of the rear section. *Parachutes sold separately. Gallery Packaging HGUC-Gundam-Ground-Type-(2018)-Parachute-Pack-box.jpg Stock Photos HGUC-Gundam-Ground-Type-(2018)-Parachute-Pack-1.jpg HGUC-Gundam-Ground-Type-(2018)-Parachute-Pack-2.jpg HGUC-Gundam-Ground-Type-(2018)-Parachute-Pack-3.jpg HGUC-Gundam-Ground-Type-(2018)-Parachute-Pack-4.jpg HGUC-Gundam-Ground-Type-(2018)-Parachute-Pack-5.jpg HGUC-Gundam-Ground-Type-(2018)-Parachute-Pack-6.jpg HGUC-Gundam-Ground-Type-(2018)-Parachute-Pack-7.jpg HGUC-Gundam-Ground-Type-(2018)-Parachute-Pack-8.jpg HGUC-Gundam-Ground-Type-(2018)-Parachute-Pack-9.jpg HGUC-Gundam-Ground-Type-(2018)-Parachute-Pack-10.jpg Category:Gunpla Category:Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team Category:Gunpla released in the 2010's Category:1/144 Scale kits Category:HG Category:PC-002 Category:SB-13 Category:HGUC GM Ground Type Runners (C1, C2) Category:Rear Mounting Points (HG AGP) Category:KPS Plastic Category:Exclusives Category:Bandai Hobby Online Shop exclusives